No Soy Perfecto
by Lilchamor
Summary: Un crimen violento trastorna la vida de los estudiantes en Escuela Secundaria de Hillwood. El confort y consuelo sólo pueden encontrarse en el otro. La amistad y el amor redimirlos.


Notas de autor: Aqui es mi historia, -No Soy Perfecto-, en español. Asumo toda la responsabilidad por los errores de gramática, porque el español no es mi lengua materna, y, tengo que admitir que tenía un montón de ayuda de Google Translate. ¡Gracias por leer!

No Soy Perfecto

Capítulo Uno

Ella respiró hondo. Ahora, en este breve, momento perfecto, indisoluble, ya era hora. -Arnold.- El nombre de su amado deriva fácilmente a través de sus labios-fresco, suave, claro.

Él le devolvió la mirada expectante, con esos profundos ojos verdes que tenían tanto atormentado y trajo alegría a su corazón herido durante los últimos once años. Varias veces, parecía haber perdido en los ojos, unos segundos preciosos antes de que ella rompió la mirada y disparó algún insulto hacia él. Pero esta vez fue diferente. Esta vez, ella sostuvo la mirada, conectando de una manera más profunda que en cualquier momento anterior. -Quería decirte ...- - empezó a decir. -Eso ... eso ... yo. ..- La garganta se le llamó.

No dijo nada, se limitó a esperar. Anticipando. Así paciente. Así que amar y amable, incluso para ella, la que lo había atormentado casi cada día durante años. Cómo ella suspiraba por él. Cuán profundamente su corazón anhelaba para él. Cómo labios anhelaban decir las palabras que ahora se le escapó. Determinación llenó su alma. Levantó la mano, con audacia tomó su mano entre las suyas, y le dijo: -Te amo.-

Él sonrió, abrió la boca y dijo las palabras que ella tanto deseaba escuchar ... -Pthssssssss ...-

Helga abrió los ojos. Un lagarto de cincuenta libras estaba sentado en la parte superior de su estómago, chasqueando la lengua en la mejilla en un beso de buenos días ... estilo lagarto monitor.

-¡Qué asco! Monstruo, ¡Suéltame! -exclamó ella, empujando a su mascota con escamas marrón en el suelo. La criatura cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo y corrió rápidamente debajo de su cama.

-Cielos…- suspiró, dejándose caer de nuevo sobre la almohada. Helga miró su reloj de alarma. El animal estúpido había despertado diez minutos antes se estableció la alarma se active. Diez minutos no era mucho, pero podría haber estado el tiempo suficiente para terminar su precioso sueño ...

Le encantaba soñar. Fue la única vez en la que podría ser realmente la persona que se escondía del mundo. El tímido, romántico empedernido. La muchacha con un anhelo corazón dolorido por la atención. El que ocultaba sus inseguridades y miedos detrás de la máscara dura de un adolescente valiente, rencoroso, y enojado. Se puso la máscara de cada día, porque era la única manera que sabía cómo sobrevivir, para soportar sus problemas cotidianos, que fingía no le perturbó.

Ella se acercó a su mesa de noche y cogió el relicario. La sonrisa perezosa, llena de sueños del adolescente con mechones rebeldes de cabello dorado sobre una cabeza en forma de fútbol hizo suspirar. A veces, ella esperaba, se atrevió a pensar que tal vez él realmente conocía a la chica que nunca dejó espectáculo. Tal vez él sabía lo que era realmente. Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, él sabía de su amor por él.

Su mente se dirigió a un incidente ocurrido hace cinco años, de un momento se repite constantemente en su cabeza. Fue en el verano después de cuarto grado, el verano, cuando la cabeza del fútbol amada había arriesgado todo para salvar a su barrio que alguna gran hombre quería demoler. Su propio padre había participado en el plan de demolición, y sabía suficiente información para ayudar a Arnold encontrar el documento que impida su barrio de ser derribado. Ella era, como había sido siempre, demasiado miedo, demasiado pequeña para hacerle pensar que lo que le importaba lo suficiente como para ayudarle. Ella vino para arriba con un plan de disfraz para ocultar su identidad, pero por desgracia, su plan había fracasado.

¿Recordaba que la hora de la verdad, en la azotea, veinticuatro minutos antes de su barrio sagrado estaba a punto de ser demolido en el suelo? ¿Recordaba el momento en que descubrió que había arriesgado todo para ayudar a salvar el barrio?

-Helga, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- que había pedido, los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

Ella recitó una serie de excusas improvisadas, pero ella ya sabía que no iba a comprar nada de eso. Finalmente, se vio obligada a contarle la verdad que había estado escondido durante casi toda su vida. Fue un dulce, vertiginoso, el momento más rápido que había derramado palabras que habían ido acumulando durante años. Entonces, sus sentimientos habían aumentado en un beso preciosa. No era la primera vez que lo había besado. Habían cerrado los labios para el cuarto de Romeo y Julieta de producción primaria, y el episodio Babewatch ambos habían actuado. Pero esto era diferente, porque esta vez no fue ella lo besa debajo de una función. Esta vez fue ella, Helga G. Pataki, vulnerable y expuesta.

Por supuesto, el momento había terminado demasiado pronto. Tenían el barrio pronto-a-ser-demolido que atender. Desde entonces, sin embargo, ha habido un entendimiento tácito entre ellos. O era eso lo que quería creer?

¿Acaso Arnold siquiera recuerda su confesión? Se había dicho a sí misma una y otra vez que era perfectamente posible, y, probablemente, probablemente, que había olvidado por completo de lo que ella le había dicho. Fue hace cinco años, después de todo. Y apenas lo trataba mejor ahora de lo que lo hizo entonces. Es cierto que ya no lo agredió con bolitas de papel durante la clase de historia, pero aún tuvo ninguna oportunidad de burlarse y lo asalto.

-Oh, mi ángel,- ella suspiró mientras se sujeta el relicario alrededor del cuello y salió de la cama. -¿Por qué tengo que constantemente le atormentan, el mismo anhelo de ser mío? Diario pongo en la fachada de una chica que te odia. Pero tú, mi amor, usted sabe mejor, ¿no?-

Helga se puso un par de pantalones vaqueros azul oscuro, un blanco camiseta y un chaleco de color rosa. Después de atender a meter su relicario debajo de la camiseta en la que sería imperceptible, se acercó a su espejo. Su cuerpo era normal: recta y larga y delgada a excepción de unos cuantos kilos de más alrededor de la cintura (probablemente adquirida de su dieta no tan nutritiva). A los catorce años, estaba empezando a alcanzar el cuerpo de una mujer: sus caderas se hicieron evidentes cuando llevaba pantalones vaqueros, y sus pechos B-taza crearon dos curvas por debajo de su camisa. Helga cogió un cepillo y se lo pasó por su pelo rubio espeso. Hoy iba a ser un día normal en la escuela secundaria Hillwood. Los niños en sus camarillas estúpidas, que revolotean por ahí hablando de lo que fue en CBS anoche o que habían adquirido estrelló la semana pasada. Profesores golpeteo y seguir, metiendo materiales inútiles en las cabezas de los niños que iban a olvidar dos minutos después de la prueba. Sin embargo, siempre había algo que esperamos con interés. Helga sacó cuidadosamente la cinta rosa de su lugar habitual al lado de su espejo. Ella siempre tuvo cuidado de mantenerlo en perfectas condiciones. Se había vuelto un poco desgastado en los últimos años, pero aparte de eso, estaba en muy buena forma. Ella recogió el pelo en una cola de caballo y lo ató con la cinta.

Se quedó mirando su reflejo. -Oh, Arnold,- dijo en voz alta. -¿Es posible que un día usted puede ser que me encanta la forma en que Te amo? Sé que no soy la chica más bonita, o el más inteligente, y sin duda el más amable, pero todavía rezo para que algún día verás más allá de todo mis faltas. Un día, mi amor, voy a tener el coraje de revelar mi verdadero yo a usted. Un día, tal vez pronto, se llega a un acuerdo con cómo te sientes acerca de mí. Sólo puedo esperar ... - Ella hizo una pausa. ¿Se atreve a esperar? Desde ese día en la azotea, que era posible que Arnold pensaba en ella ...

Al otro lado de la habitación, Monstruo sacó la cabeza de debajo de la cama. Movió su lengua, preguntando si ella lo había perdonado por despertarla temprano. Helga se acercó y se rascó la mascota bajo su barbilla, algo que ella sabía que él quería. Sí, era una plaga a veces, pero él era un gran oyente. Él era el único que, además de su psicólogo y su mejor amigo, que sabía de su último afecto ...

Ella alzó el lagarto y lo llevó abajo para ver si Miriam se había acordado de comprar cereales. O el pan para el almuerzo. O la comida, y punto.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Oye, Gerald,- Arnold saludó a su mejor amigo cuando se detuvo por la taquilla de Gerald. Como de costumbre, Gerald estaba absorto en su cabello. Mantuvo una gran variedad de productos para el cabello y peines en su casillero, y en este momento estaba trabajando una cantidad generosa de crema batida a través de su pila de pelo rizado.

-Oye, hombre-, dijo Gerald. -Entusiasmados con su fiesta de cumpleaños esta noche?-

-Sí, no puedo esperar. Sólo espero que no sea demasiado lleno de gente. Ya sabes, con todos mis amigos en más de la casa de huéspedes.-

-Hoooolllllaaa, Gerald,- dos voces casi idénticas saludó, como dos niñas caminado pasado la taquilla de Gerald. Mandy y Christina no eran gemelos, o relacionados, pero que bien podría haber sido. Ambos tenían el pelo largo y rubio, ojos azules, y llevaban idénticos o casi idénticos trajes de todos los días. Y nunca se fueron del lado de la otra.

-Hola, señoritas,- Gerald les guiñó un ojo. Arnold rodó los ojos. Gerald coqueteó con cualquier chica, sin importar si realmente les gustaba o no, si era popular. Popularidad había sido importante para Gerald desde la secundaria, y con su personalidad suave que no tuvimos problema a la multitud "estimado." El problema era que Arnold arrastró con él. Arnold había sido apodado -estimado- por los otros niños por años, pero no fue un título que sobre todo quería ni le importaba. Los niños a los que en su mayoría se juntaba con la gente, y las chicas que coqueteaban con él, fueron en su mayoría amigos de Gerald, no de él. Lo único que fue junto con él para hacer su mejor amigo feliz. El público "elegante" no tenía profundidad. Estos chicos no se preocupan por cosas como la paz mundial, la ciencia, o incluso su propio futuro. Ellos se preocupaban por que llevaba ropa de diseño, que le gustaba quién y qué estaba jugando en el cine. Arnold no lo entendía. Gerald era más inteligente que esto y ciertamente no tan superficial. Varias veces se había preguntado por qué Gerald quería ser parte de esto.

-Es la gran vida,- dijo Gerald siempre. -Estamos en el lugar donde todos quieren estar. Nos quedamos invitados a todas las fiestas y llegar a cualquier chica que queremos. Sólo estás en la escuela secundaria una vez, hombre. Disfrútalo!-

Dar su cabello una palmadita final, Gerald volvió a Arnold. -Has invitado a Mandy y Christina a su fiesta, ¿no?-

-Sí, se invita a todos los niños elegantes-, Arnold dio un suspiro para que Gerald sabía que él no era necesariamente felices con esto.

-Bien.- Gerald cerró su casillero. -Y, por cierto, ah, podría tener unos cuantos niños adicionales en su fiesta.-

Arnold levantó una ceja. -Y eso sería porque ...-

Gerald se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. -Yo, ah, dicho Mandy y Christina podrían traer algunos amigos.-

-¿Qué?- Arnold se detuvo tan de repente que Eugene, que caminaba detrás de ellos, golpeó con fuerza en Arnold y cayó de espaldas.

-Ay ... que estoy bien.- Su voz chillona, impúber se hizo eco a través de los pasillos.

-¿Estás loco?- Arnold exclamó. -¿Te das cuenta la cantidad de amigos Mandy y Christina tienen? Voy a tener docenas de gente que probablemente ni siquiera sé! -

-Cálmate, hombre.- Gerald miró nerviosamente alrededor del pasillo. Varias personas los miraban. -Cuanta más gente, mejor! Además, su pensión es enorme. ¿Qué podría pasar?-

Arnold suspiró mientras se acercaba a su primer período de clase. -Geeerrrald ...-

-Mira, tu abuelo y la abuela estará allí, ¿verdad? El partido no puede estar demasiado fuera de control.-

Arnold negó con la cabeza. Era cierto que su pensión probablemente no podría ser más loco de lo que ya era. -Mira, yo tengo que ir a clase. Te veré más tarde.-

-Está bien, hombre, más tarde,- Gerald respondió mientras sostenían sus pulgares y los movieron, un año viejo ritual amistad once.

Arnold entró en la habitación, esquivando los aviones de papel que estaban siendo arrojados alrededor. ¿Por qué Gerald intentar tan duro para impresionar a las chicas como Mandy y Christina? En realidad no le gustan, y él lo sabía. Gerald había tenido muchas novias en los últimos años, pero todo había sido tan profundo como una piscina para niños. ¿Por qué su mejor amigo tortura a sí mismo de esta manera? Tanto Arnold y Gerald sabía que sólo había una chica Gerald quería ...

-Buenos días, Arnold,- alegre voz de Phoebe sonó desde el asiento de al lado.

Trató de forzar una sonrisa débil. -Hola, Phoebe.-

-¿Qué pasa, Arnold? Estabas angustiada.- Phoebe abrió la carpeta. -Está la tarea que está abajo? Sé cincuenta problemas era mucho que ver ayer por la noche ...-

Arnold sacó su propia tarea de su carpeta. -No, no es la tarea. Era difícil, sin embargo. Espero que no me equivoco al inscribirse en Geometría de Honor.-

Phoebe sonrió. -Estoy bastante seguro de que tomó la decisión correcta, Arnold. Junto a mí, tiene el grado más alto de la clase. Además, la última noche de la tarea iba a ser un reto.-

-Estudiantes, se establecen…- el profesor dio una palmada. Cuando comenzó a escribir la lección del día en la pizarra, Phoebe se inclinó y le susurró: -Por cierto, mi agenda dice que debería ser capaz de asistir a la fiesta de esta noche. Helga y yo van a llegar alrededor de las siete.-

Arnold saltado. -Helga ¡Oh, no, me olvidé de invitarla. Espero que ella no cree que no está invitado. No quiero herir sus sentimientos por su pensamiento invité a todos los demás y no a ella.-

-Yo no hablé con ella sobre eso, pero supuse que había venido conmigo.- Phoebe se encogió de hombros. -Bueno, todavía tienes el resto del día para invitarla. O voy a decirle sobre ello más tarde.-

El crepitar del altavoz desvió su atención. -Maestros,- auge de la profunda voz del director de Hillwood High School, -si se puede en este tiempo pase alrededor de las boletas para rey y reina de la baile otoño, y luego enviar a un estudiante a tomar los votos a la oficina, que se agradece. Gracias.-

Arnold había estado pensando mucho acerca de su partido, se había olvidado de que el baile de bienvenida fue menos de un mes. Por supuesto, él debería haber recordado, ya que era todos los chicos populares habían hablado desde el comienzo de la escuela hace tres semanas. Pero de alguna manera él siempre encontró la manera de ajustar sus conversaciones.

El estudiante frente a él le una hoja de papel amarillo pasó. Arnold miró. Se enumeran los nombres de todos los estudiantes en la clase de noveno grado. Las instrucciones en la parte superior del papel dice que votar por cinco niñas y cinco niños. La niña y el niño con más votos serán nombrados rey y reina de la baile otoño. Se encogió de hombros, Arnold marcó la casilla junto al nombre de Gerald. Rey de la baile otoño era exactamente el tipo de situación a su mejor amigo desearía. Lápiz de Arnold colgaba en el aire. Aparte de Gerald, no tenía ni idea de por quién votar. Sabía que él estaba "supone" que voten por: los chicos populares, los que practicaban deportes y llevaban ropa de marca. Los que supuestamente eran sus amigos. Sin embargo, es lo que realmente se lo merecen?

Una vez en el cuarto grado, Rhonda Lloyd había celebrado una fiesta para la gente -elegante- solamente. Fue el primer contacto con muchos de sus amigos tendrían sobre la pena de ser excluido, de saber que no estabas "elegante." Esa vez, a pesar de que fue invitado a la fiesta -elegante-, Arnold había tomado represalias celebración celebrado una fiesta de -soso- en el techo de su casa. ¿Por qué no tomar represalias en este tiempo también?

Hubo otros que merecían ser el rey y reina de la baile otoño más de los chicos "elegantes". Otros que estaban más solidarios. Los que eligieron a sus amigos basa en algo más que la popularidad. Miró a la chica sentada a su lado. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, mordisqueando el lápiz, no hay duda de sopesar cuidadosamente los pros y los contras de por quién votar. Él sonrió y miró la casilla junto a "Phoebe Hyerndahl." Rápidamente revisó otros nombres. Sheena Reynolds, quien estaba tratando de comenzar un club ambiental después de saber que Hillwood High no tiene uno. Nadine Lionel, quien tuvo largas conversaciones hora con su profesora de ciencias en las diferentes subespecies de insectos. Sid, Stinky y Harold, que eran buenos chicos a pesar de que (él sonrió) siempre se estaban metiendo algún tipo de problema. En el primer día del noveno grado, los tres de ellos habían recibido una suspensión de dos días para establecer veintisiete serpientes jardinero sueltas en el baño de la sala chica del este. A día de hoy todavía hay chicas que se negaron a usar los baños en la escuela. Arnold comprobó apagado el nombre de Eugenio, el chico que siempre mantuvo un frente positivo no importa lo que caía en sus manos.

Tenía que elegir dos niñas más. Arnold vaciló al lado de "Lila Sawyer." Ella realmente mereció el título: era inteligente, divertido, atento y siempre es agradable para todos, independientemente de su condición social. Ella también era la chica, aunque odiaba admitirlo, que todavía estaba enamorado de los cinco años. Era casi patético, si sus sentimientos por él no habían cambiado en cinco años, entonces ciertamente no cambiar ahora. Aun así, no pudo evitar su gusto. Ella era todo lo que quería en una posible novia. Estaba empezando a pensar que nunca jamás iba a encontrar a la chica adecuada. El "alguien especial," como diría Lila. Todas las chicas populares habían coqueteado con él durante años, por supuesto, pero nunca le había interesado. A decir verdad, ni siquiera había tenido una novia antes.

Arnold suspiró y miró la caja. Lila, por supuesto, tendría a baile otoño con su novio Justin. Habían estado saliendo durante seis meses, y todos decían que eran la -pareja perfecta-. Jugó canciones de amor para ella con su guitarra. Ella le escribió poemas y notas con el corazón en ellas. Los voluntarios en refugios para desamparados juntos los fines de semana y se fue a un picnic de domingo. Justin era el tipo de persona que se llevaba bien con todos. ¿Cómo podría Lila no estar enamorado de él?

Una niña más. Un solo nombre le llamó la atención. Helga Pataki. El pensamiento automático le vino a la cabeza: _Ella no va a ganar._ Negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué le pasó a mirar el lado bueno? Ella podría ganar. Existía la posibilidad de que alguna de las personas que eligen para Arnold podría ganar.

Pero, ¿quién votaría por Helga? Un ceño fruncido, de mal humor, chica fuerte que no podía importar menos lo que era "elegante." La niña con un temperamento tan mal que todavía, a la edad de catorce años, era conocido por meterse en peleas a puñetazos con el dúo infame "Betsy" y "Los cinco vengadores." La chica que se viste a la última moda, y rara vez llevaba maquillaje. La chica que se llamaba todo nombre inimaginable a la espalda, pero nunca a la cara. La chica que tenía pocos amigos.

Arnold no estaba seguro si podía llamarla _a su_ amigo. Cuando hablaban, que no era a menudo, ella fue generalmente gritar o morder a él acerca de algo. A veces, sin embargo, estaba casi amistosa hacia él. Aunque "cabeza de balón" era un nombre que ella le había llamado desde el jardín de infantes, era ya casi un apodo cariñoso y no un insulto. Incluso cuando ella se burló de él, su voz tenía un tono humorístico a la misma, como si estuviera bromeando con él en lugar de tratar de hacerle daño. Pero entonces, no había la relación con Helga siempre ha complicado?

Arnold se rascó una marca junto a su nombre.

000000000000000000000000000000000

La baile otoño estupido, pensó Helga. Las niñas con sus vestidos de fantasía y chicos pasar un montón de dinero para estar en una concurrida, gimnasio de la escuela caliente durante tres horas. Miró a su boleta. Rey y reina de la baile otoño. ¡Qué disparate! Un par de aire dirigido, emperifollada -chicos populares- para fingir que son el más grande sólo porque tienen la mayor cantidad de votos. Leyó la parte superior de la boleta. "El rey y la reina elegida tendrá un baile especial en el que se borrará la pista de baile para ellos." Helga giró los ojos. ¡Qué estúpido! Sólo había una cosa que hacer. Cerrando los ojos, comprobó ocho nombres al azar. ¿Qué le importaba que consiguió el título? Todo esto era ridículo.

Y sin embargo ...

Se imaginó estar en los brazos de Arnold mientras él la extendió por la pista de baile. La falda de su vestido formal agitaba alrededor de sus piernas. Él la miraba fijamente de una manera que nunca había hecho antes. Elegantemente bailaban juntos en ritmo. Todos los ojos estaban puestos en ellos, el rey y la reina. Las cosas nunca habían sido más perfecto.

El sueño pintó una sonrisa en su rostro. Ella puso una marca junto a su nombre y el de Arnold. _Arnold, mi querido, puede que la tinta que yo grabaré junto a nuestro nombre es un símbolo de mi fugaz probablemente imposible y maravilloso sueño…_

-¿Puedo tener un voluntario que tome las boletas a la oficina?- La voz nasal de su profesor de biología le sacudió de sus pensamientos. La mano de Helga se disparó inmediatamente. Lo que sea por unos minutos fuera de esta clase aburrida. Odiaba la biología, casi tanto como el álgebra.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, un cubo de basura en la esquina la llamó. Aprovechando la oportunidad, ella se agachó detrás de él y sacó su relicario de debajo de su camisa. -Oh, Arnold,- susurró, trazando el rostro con su dedo. -Sin embargo, otro hito en nuestras vidas jóvenes estamos a punto de cara: Nuestro primer baile de la escuela. ¿Espero que a lo mejor podemos acercarnos juntos es posible que tal vez, después de tantos años de secreta admiración, estoy al fin listo para confesarle mis verdaderos sentimientos, y esta vez, no llevará de vuelta a mis palabras? - Ella contuvo el aliento. Podía sentirlo. Un cambio había llegado en ella. La rutina diaria que había crecido tan acostumbrado a se hacía pesado. A pesar de que amaba a sus sueños, que de alguna manera les molestaba, al mismo tiempo, porque eran una mera burla de lo que tan mal quería ser real.

-Pero lo que si, mi amor, no se siente de la misma manera? ¿Y si finalmente lo confieso, sólo para ser rechazado por su corazón vacío? Por desgracia, el miedo que he tenido en años tendrá que enfrentar en algún momento si alguna vez quiero que seas mía. ¿Y ahora? ¿Tan pronto? Ooooh, mi amor, qué decisión -, suspiró, agarrando el relicario de su corazón.

-Huuuuuuh hawww ... huuuuh hawwww ... huuuuh hawww ...-

Helga se volvió y dio un golpe suave a Brainy en la cara, él y los papeles amarillos que llevaba volando contra la pared el envío.

-Helga?-

-Arnold!- empujó el relicario de nuevo en su camisa y cogió su pila de papeles amarillos. Se dio la vuelta y se convirtió en la cara a cara con el chico que amaba. Después de once años, todavía hacía sentir débil. -¿Qué _estás_ haciendo aquí, cabeza de balón? Pensé que eras demasiado de una buena golosina para cortar clase.- Sus palabras hicieron eco en las paredes de los pasillos vacíos. El tono de su voz era tan penetrante que la hizo una mueca de dolor en su interior. Esto en cuanto a pensar que estaba dispuesta a confesar.

-Sólo voy a la oficina-, respondió, levantando su propia pila de papeles. -Aiye,- miró por encima del hombro de Helga, -¿qué pasó con Brainy?- Brainy estaba tirado contra la pared, con los ojos mirando aturdidos tras sus gruesas gafas en lo alto de una nariz espinilla-cubierto. Papeles amarillos fueron esparcidas al azar a su alrededor.

Helga se encogió de hombros. -Se tropezó-.

-Uuuhhhhh ...- Brainy arrastró hacia adelante y empezó a recoger los papeles del suelo. -Estoy bien.-

Arnold se encogió de hombros y se puso a caminar junto a Helga. -Así que, de todos modos, hay algo que me olvidé de decirte. Mi decimocuarto cumpleaños es hoy, y estoy teniendo una fiesta esta noche. Ya sabes, en mi casa. En la azotea. Y usted está invitado. Ya sabes, si no está ocupado. Phoebe ya dijo que había venido.-

Helga se burlaba. -Pensé en la gente que ha estado colgando en los últimos tiempos, tan solo te invita a los chicos _elegantes_ a su partido.- ¿Era su imaginación, o había algo cambió en su expresión? ¿Había dedo en la llaga?

-Usted sabe que yo no soy así, Helga.- Ella se sorprendió por la dureza de su voz. -De todos modos, usted no tiene que venir.-

El tono de su voz, dijo que lamentaba que la había invitado. ¿Se había hecho enojar? Cielos, ¿por qué siempre tiene que decir lo más humilde posible, cosa que él? -Estaba _bromeando,_ cabeza de balón. No tienes una camada de gatitos. Voy a ver mi horario, y si está abierto, voy a tratar de pasar por su pequeña celebración.-

Él pareció relajarse un poco. -Está bien, Helga. Sentimos que rompí contigo. He estado pensando mucho últimamente.-

Ella abrió la puerta del despacho y entró. -Cielos, Arnold, se le ha ocurrido a usted que es posible pensar demasiado? Especialmente con una cabeza de esa manera.- Le entregó los papeles a la secretaria. -Nos vemos, hombre.-

Arnold vio salir de la oficina, con un paso que era más de un pedal que un paso. Le entregó sus papeles a la secretaria y empezó a caminar de regreso a clases.

Helga G. Pataki fue lo más difícil que jamás había tratado de averiguar, cien veces más difícil que en la última noche de la tarea de matemáticas. No tenía idea de lo que pasaba por su mente. A veces no podía saber si lo odiaba o si ...

_¡Te amo, Arnold!_ ¡_T__e amo desde la primera vez que la vi tu cabeza de balón!_

Ayi. ¿De dónde viene _eso?_ Arnold negó con la cabeza. Ese recuerdo no significaba nada. Eran sólo niños a continuación. Era sólo un juego, un truco que había jugado con él. Algo para hacer reír en los tensos y graves minutos antes de su barrio estaba programado para ser demolido.

Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos había reído.

Y ... ella lo había besado. El recuerdo todavía se hacen sus mejillas arder levemente. Por supuesto, que había sido parte de la broma también. ¿No lo tiene? En realidad, no debería pensar en ello. Probablemente ni siquiera recordaba lo que había sucedido.

Pero había una cosa que tenía que admitirlo: esa noche, en la terraza, que había recibido el único beso de verdad que había tenido en su vida, incluso hasta nuestros días. Por supuesto, no fue el cuarto juego de la escuela primaria, y el tiempo que estuvo en un episodio Babewatch como parte de su premio por ganar un concurso de castillos de arena en el cuarto grado, pero que en realidad no cuenta. Coincidentemente, tanto de aquellos tiempos también había estado con Helga.

O, pensó, tal vez no tan casualmente.


End file.
